Giraffesville
by Sapphire93
Summary: A girl lives all alone and her homeland becomes a battelfeild in a war. So she goes to live in Giraffesville and learns to live with animals. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Animal Crossing.**

**_Ann:_ My first fic in animal crossing, please be nice, here is chap.1 for "Giraffesville". Based on the game.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Once there was a girl who lived all alone. Then the land of her home became a battlefield in a war. The little girl's name was Faith. Since the land of her home became a battlefield in the war she got on a train to move. **

**"Hello." A srange talking cat talked to her. **

**"H-hello." Faith answered. **

**"What's your name?" **

**"Faith. What's yours?" **

**"Rova. Why are you on a train?" **

**"I'm moving." **

**"Where are you moving to?" **

**"Giraffesville." **

**"Giraffesville, eh? Do you have a place to stay in Giraffesville?" **

**"No." **

**"WHAT! You don't have a place to stay when you get there!" **

**"No." **

**"Oh, you poor child! Here I have a friend who lives in Giraffesville. He has two houses to sell, but nobody is buying them. I'll call him up. It'll only take a few minutes." **

**"Take your time." **

**"So your moving to Giraffesville, huh?" a turtle said. **

**"Yes." Faith answered.**

**"Wow. I'm headed to Kitty-Cat Town." **

**"That's nice." **

**"If you want you can come along." **

**"No thanks." **

**"What's your name, anyway?" **

**"Faith." **

**"Mine's Ruddy. Well. Here's my stop. Maybe I'll see around some other time." **

**"Ok." **

**"Sorry about that." Rova said. **

**"That's fine." Faith said. **

**"He said that he will wait for you at the train station." **

**"Oh, good." **

**"And he will sell you a house. It's real cheap!" **

**"Oh, that's good. I only have 1,000 dollars." **

**"Ohhhhhhh..." **

**"What?" **

**"His houses cost at least 1,500 dollars." **

**"I thought you said that they were cheap." **

**"They are! Animal cheap." **

**"Oh." **

**"You do know that you will be the only human in Giraffesville, right?" **

**"You mean that all of Giraffesville are all animals?" **

**"Yes. Your the only human that ever dared to go to Giraffesville." **

**"Why, is it really that bad?" **

**"No, it's a very good place to live but most hummans don't go there because they don't want their whole lives surrounded by animals. Espesilly talking animals." **

**"Oh." **

**"Well more about my firend. His name is Buddy. Buddy Mook. He is really nice! But I know for sertain, that you, don't have enogh money to buy one of his houses. So I don't know what he'll do, but, it'll probably be work." **

**"Joy." **

**"Oh! Here's your stop! You'd better go. Want some help with all of your things? You sure got a lot." **

**"No thanks. I've got it. Thanks anyway." **

**"Well, ok. Have a great time! I just know that you'll have a ball there! I hope we run into each other again soon!" **

**"Me too! Oh, and hey! Where are you going?" **

**"Turtle Land! Bye!" **

**"Turtle Land. I have to remember that. Bye!"**


	2. Waiting To Be 3:00

**_Chapter 2_**

**"Hello. Would you be Faith by any chance?" a raccoon said. **

**"Yes I am." Faith answered. **

**"Good. I'm Buddy Mook. Rova probably told you all about me, eh?" **

**"Yeah. Yes, she did." **

**"Well that's good then. Look in these two houses. Their only differice is the floor." **

**"O-k." **

**"Look inside. It's fine." **

**When Faith went inside one of the houses, it had a wooden floor. The next house had a metal floor. "I'll go with metal." Faith said. **

**"Good. Since your new here, I'll give you the house for 2,500." **

**"WHAT! I only have 1,000 dollars!" **

**"Oooooooo...you need 1,500 more." **

**"I know that!" **

**"I know! You can work in my shop!" **

**"Great." **

**"I will expect you to come to my shop at 3:00. Here is a map of the town to get there." **

**"Right. Goodbye." He left.**

**She had a half hour to kill. **

**"Well, I guess I will just write Rova a letter and tell her about my house and everything."**

**_Dear Rova,_**

_**My trip was good, Buddy is nice, and Giraffeville is wonderful! How are things in Kitty-Cat Land? You were right about me not having enough money to buy a house. I had 1,000 and now I hav 0. The house was 2,500 dollars. I have to get and pay him 1,500 more dollars. So I'm working in his shop part-time to pay off my debts. The neighborhood is really nice too. I have for girlsSue E, Bessie, Anicotti, Betty, and Opal. For boys I have Roald, Bangle, Fang, and Stu. Including me, the population is 10. I like it. Not to noisey, not to crowded! Just nice, roomy, quiet, friendly animals! You know how you said that no human dared to come here because they didn't want their lives to be surrounded by animals? Well I like it when it is around animals! It's nice! Well I have to get going. It's 5 minutes to 3 and I have to go to work. Write back and tell me all about Turtle Land! Bye! **_

_**Your friend,**_

**_Faith_**

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! **

**"Gulp! 3."**


	3. Work

**_Chapter 3_**

**"FINALLY! Your here! I beginning to wonder if you were going to show!" Buddy said.**

**"I'm only five minutes late." Faith looked at her watch.**

**"Whatever! First, what I want you to do is plant trees and flowers around my shop...make it look pretty!"**

**"Ok, then."**

**Faith went out side and planted the trees and the flowers. When she was done she went back in.**

**"I'm done now." Faith said. _This won't be so bad..._ **

**"Good. I don't have the next delivery wrapped up, yet...so go around and meet all the animals and meet the mayor, too. You'll probably find him around the wishing well, somewhere. Go on."**

**"Ok..." Faith left. Faith went around and met everybody. She told Rova that for girls she had Sue E, Bessie, Anicotti, Betty, and Opal. For boys she had Stu, Fang, Ronald, and Bangle. She met two new pigs that just moved there. They weren't related or anything like that, one was named Curly, and the other one was named Truffles. Then she went to go see the mayor. She did find him around the wshing well...**

**"Who are you?" the mayor asked. (He was a turtle)**

**"I'm Faith. I just moved here." Faith answered.**

**"Mmmmm...tell me, who do you respect the most?"**

**"Everybody."**

**"Good, good I like that! Listen, come to me on a holiday or something, I have a couple of things planned..."**

**"Ok."**

**Back at the shop...**

**"Your back! Just in time!" Buddy said.**

**"What do you want me to do now?" Faith asked.**

**"You know Fang, correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Deliver this axe for me. Don't get any ideas, either! It's wrapped up. Tightly, too."**

**"I wasn't going to do anything..."**

**"I see that look in your eye..."**

**"Alright, fine."**

**"Bye."**

**At Fang's house...**

**"Why are you talking to me?" Fang asked.**

**"I have to deliver this axe to you." Faith said.**

**"I've been waiting for this for like ever! Thanks. What can I give you in return?...I know! How about some furniture?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"It's an old piece of juck, anyway, so you should like it."**

**"Thanks ever so much..."**

**Back at the shop...**

**"Now what?" Faith asked.**

**"Put up a sign on the bullitan board telling animals to come to my shop." Buddy said.**

**"Ok." Faith went to the bulitan board and this is what she wrote:**

**Come to Buddy Mook's shop! And...buy stuff. I deliver and I get payed! (Not with money, but same thing!)**

**Back at the shop...**

**"You have payed off your debt. I have no choice but to let you go. Goodbye. It was nice working with you."**

**"Bye." Faith walked out of the shop and when she couldn't see it anymore she started to sing happily.**


	4. Can I Sleep Over?

**_Chapter 4_**

**Awhile later Faith went back to the store.**

**"Buddy? Can I have a map of the town?" she asked.**

**"Sure. Here. Need anything else?" Buddy asked.**

**"Yeah...now that I payed off my debt, can I get a bigger house?"**

**"Sure. Do you have a sleeping bag?"**

**"Yeah, but why would I need one?"**

**"Pick a neighbor to sleep-over. This is a daily project."**

**"Great."**

**Later...**

**"I tried everyone...and their all having somebody over! Except...I never tried Fang's house...should I bother? I do want a place to sleep tonight. I guess I should." Faith was talking to herself as she walked over to Fang's house. She was trying to decied what and how to ask him if she could sleep-over.**

**At Fang's house...**

**"Fang?" Faith asked knocking on the door.**

**"What do you want?" Fang asked.**

**"Can I sleep over?"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Some men are working over at my house because I'm getting it bigger."**

**"Oooooo...fine."**

**"Thank you!" Faith walked into the house.**


	5. Goodnight

**_Chapter 5_**

**"You have a nice house..." Faith looked around.**

**"Thank you. Don't touch a single thing." Fang said.**

**"Ok..."**

**"Goodnight!"**

**"Goodnight?"**

**"Yes. Goodnight. Do you humans say that?"**

**"Yeah, but...it's early."**

**"It's 11:00 pm."**

**"That's early to me."**

**"You gotta be kidding me...ok. What's late for you?"**

**"I would rather stay up all night, but...3:00 in the morning."**

**"WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO BED AT THREE IN THE MORNING!"**

**"Why not? We could get to know eachother better."**

**"Help me..."**

**"And besides, I brought my favorite board game..."**

**"Good for you. Goodnight!"**

**"I'm not going to be able to fall asleep."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I told you. This is"**

**"Too early for you, I know."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"Sleep."**


	6. Sell

**_Chapter 6_**

**The next morning...**

**"Thanks for letting me sleep over!" Faith said as ran off to go see her new home.**

**"Anytime! No! No! I mean, your welcome!" Fang yelled watching me run away.**

**"This! This is the coolest house!" Faith said as she walked in her house.**

**"Hello." Buddy said.**

**"AHHHHHHHH! Ever hear of knocking?"**

**"Nope. I hope you know that you still need to own me some debts for your edition."**

**"Ok."**

**"To pay them off"**

**"I need to work in your shop...I know."**

**"No."**

**"Never mind."**

**"Sell."**

**"What?"**

**"Sell. Go to my shop, buy a fishing pole, a shovel, an axe, and a net. Catch bugs, dig up money, sell fish, and...don't know what the !# your supposed to do with the axe, but that's ok. And you could go around doing favors for your neighbors. Some may give money. Some may give wallpaper, rugs, furniture, stationary, or any other things. And if you don't like those things, sell them. There is always the lost and found, too. Get anything at the lost and found. Get it if you like or if you don't like it. If you don't like it, sell it. There are always thing in the dump. Sell those. And, oranges grow on the trees. You could do that. Goodbye."**

**"Yeah, ok. Bye."**

**"You didn't get a word of that did you?"**

**"Not a thing..."**

**"Don't worry. You'll get it sooner or later."**

**"Right..."**


	7. Buying A Shovel

**_Chapter 7_**

**"Sell? Ok. What can I sell here? How much do I owe? Never mind. Just find stuff to sell..." Faith walked around a bit to see if she could find any oranges. No. She decided to go and buy an axe, a shovel, a fishing pole, and a net. So she did.**

**"Hi." Faith said.**

**"Hello. How may I help?" Buddy asked.**

**"Can I get a net a fishing pole,"**

**"I only have the shovel today. Tomorrow I will have the net. Then I will have an axe and then the fishing pole."**

**"Ok, well can I buy the shovel?"**

**"What for?"**

**"So I can pay off my debt."**

**"With a shovel?"**

**"Yeah. You said buy a shovel, a net, a fishing pole, and an axe!"**

**"...But with a shovel?"**

**"You said I could dig up money..."**

**"Oh, yes! Yes! Here is a shovel!"**

**"Thank you."**

**"That'll be 4,500 Bells, please."**

**"WHAT! THAT MUCH MONEY FOR A LITTLE SHOVEL?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Fine! Here!"**

**"Thank you."**

**"How much do I owe you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"With the debts!"**

**"Oh! That. Ummmmm...I would say...150,000."**

**"WHAT! Look, Buddy my life is hard enough without having to pay that much money!"**

**"Well, now. I just made your life harder then, didn't I? Good luck."**


	8. Trying To Buy A Fishing Pole

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Great...how am I supposed to pay off my debts? I have a shovel...I have no where to dig...I don't have a fishing pole...I don't have a net...I don't have an axe...and finally, I have know clue what I'm doing!_ Faith was right. She didn't know what she was doing. This was her sceond time paying off her debts. Only this time, she was on her own. She wasn't working for Buddy. _This soooo weird! I never payed off debts before! On the bright side, no one knows what I'm doing! On the dark side, I look like an idiot carring around with a shovel in my hands being completly clueless! I think I'll go have a little chat with Buddy..._**

**Later...**

**"No." Buddy said.**

**"No?" Faith asked.**

**"No."**

**"Come on...you must know something on how to dig in the right places!"**

**"Yes. I do know."**

**"Then tell me!"**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"Find it out on your own."**

**"But-but. Sigh! Can I at least have a fishing pole?"**

**"No."**

**"What? Is the word no, your favorite word?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Look...I just want a fishing pole...is that so much to ask?"**

**"No."**

**"Then let me have one."**

**"No."**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why not?"**

**"Because, I already told you this, I will have the fishing pole on Thursday."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Pl"**

**"NO! Now get out and I'll give it to you on Thurday!"**

**"Goodbye!" **


	9. Stealing

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Jerk...he can't even give me a fishing pole...I saw it! I saw him hide one under his desk! And he won't give it to me until Thursday, and he knows that I need it really, really bad! I have to get it somehow! I have to get it...I know! No I don't...how do I get that fishing pole? Come to think about...I saw a whole stack of fishing poles! And I saw a stack of axes, and a stack of nets! Why can't he just put all four of them out at one time? I can't believe this! When I get the fishing pole, I mind as well grab a net and an axe, too! When and how will I get them, though?...STEALING! I could steal! I'm going to steal! Wait a minute...no. I can't steal. Buddy is my friend. He doesn't act like it, though...awwww...what the heck! I really, really, really, really, want the fishing pole! And the others. When will I steal? I got it! I'll steal tonight! 11:00 p.m. his store closes at 10:00 p.m. Sweetness!**_

**That Night...**

**_Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet...Don't talk to yourself out loud! Don't talk to yourself out loud! Don't talk to yourself out loud! Try not to make a sound, try not to make a sound, try not to_CRASH! "I didn't...do that!" Faith wispered softly and look behind her. "You! What are you doing here! Did you make that noise?"**

**"Yes." the animal said.**

**"Don't make a sound! No, no! What am I saying? Leave! Go home! You even told me that you were an early bird and you fall alseep early, Fang!"**

**"So?" Fang asked.**

**"So leave! You shouldn't be here!" Faith said.**

**"Neither should you! What are you doing in here?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"It don't look like nothing! Were you planning on stealing?"**

**"Don't tell anybody, but yes. I'm stealing!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Keep it down!"**

**The alarm went off and Fang ran away. Faith quickly grabbed a fishing pole and ran right behind him. Buddy came rushing in and saw that the vase was on the floor in pieces. But Faith and Fang made it out just in time.**


	10. Come To My Shop

**_Chapter 10_**

**RING, RING!**

**"Hello?" Faith answered her phone.**

**"Hi." Buddy said.**

**"Oh. Hi."**

**"Someone stole a fishing rod from my store last night!"**

**"Yeah...I saw it in the newspaper."**

**"I AM SOO TICKED!"**

**"I can see that..."**

**"Anyway, what happened was this...I was asleep in my bed. Then I heard a loud crash!"**

**"Fang..."**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing! Go ahead..."**

**"Ok. So I grabbed my gun,"**

**"You have a gun!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Can I go on?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Ok, then...So I grabbed my gun, and I went into the shop. I saw my vase. It was shattered in a million pieces! Just lying there on the floor. I figured that the person had left. I thought that he"**

**"HE! It was a girl you moron!"**

**"She? Girl? You saw it?"**

**"No..."**

**"Oh. Well anyway, I thought that she would've left. Trying not to get caught so if I did see her."**

**"Did you see me? I mean her?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh, thank God!"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I mean that's terrible..."**

**"O-k...I still searched around even you and I both know that I thought that the theif had left. But she didn't."**

**"That's a given..."**

**"All of the sudden the alarm went off!"**

**"Noooooo...really?"**

**"Yeah. So I ran over to my desk. I counted the shovels, the nets, the axes, and the fishing poles. I was one short on the fishing poles. Then I heard the door swing open! I ran over to it, looked outside, I didn't see a single person..."**

**"YESSSSS! I-I-I mean...oh, too bad!"**

**"Yeah...too bad...Faith?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Would you mind coming to my shop right away. Right now?"**

**"Sure!" Faith said in a squeaky voice. "Ahem! I mean sure."**

**"That'll be great! Bye!"**

**"Yeah...bye. (Faith hangs up the phone.) He, he! I really hate my life..."**


	11. I Stole

**_Chapter 11_**

**At the shop...**

**"Hi..." Faith said.**

**"Good! Your here."**

**"It isn't about the stealing, is it? Because If it is, I can explain..."**

**"Explain what?"**

**"Explain...nothing."**

**"Oh, ok then. On to business!"**

**"What business? I'm done! I'm done for good!"**

**"I know that. I mean business in...I want you to have this for free..." Buddy held up a fishing pole. "I know I told you that you had to buy it only on Thrusday...but I changed my mind. You can have this now, and you can have it for free!"**

**"Why?"**

**"I thought you would say thank you but because you helped in my shop. And other reasons. Take it and leave."**

**"I can't take it."**

**"Why? Because I'm giving it to you for free?"**

**"Because. Yeah."**

**"Never mind that! Take it and get out!"**

**Faith grabbed the fishing pole and almost walked out the door. "Buddy..."**

**"What?"**

**"I can't take it."**

**"Now why not?"**

**"Because...I'm the one who stole..."**


	12. Fang Will Pay

**_Chapter 12_**

**"Your the one?" Buddy asked.**

**"Yeah." Faith said handing him the fishing pole.**

**"Well, it's about time that you told me!"**

**"What?"**

**"I saw you last night. At first, I thought you were trying to stop the person. But then on the phone, you just gave it away..."**

**"Yeah, I probably did."**

**"Your still paying for that you know."**

**"What?"**

**"Your still gonna pay for it."**

**"But you were just gonna let me have it for free!"**

**"I just wanted you to tell the truth."**

**"But--I have to pay for the one that I stole?"**

**"No! You can give me that money on Thrusday..."**

**"Thank God!"**

**"...The vase on the other hand..."**

**"Hey, that was alllllllllllllll Fang!"**

**"Then I suggest you go get him."**

**"I'll be right back."**


	13. Faith Pays

**_Chapter 13_**

**"What do you want?" Fang asked.**

**"You need to pay for the vase that you broke." Faith said.**

**"Look, I told you that I wouldn't tell on you if you didn't tell on me!"**

**"Don't worry! I told on myself."**

**"So that means that you can break your promise?"**

**"It wasn't a promise...and besides, he was going to make me pay for it."**

**"And you didn't want that to happen because it was too expensive?"**

**"Yep."**

**"How much is it?"**

**"1,000 bells."**

**"WHAT? 1,000 STINKIN' BELLS FOR A LITTLE VASE! FORGET IT!" Fang slamed his door.**

**Back in the shop...**

**"Where's Fang?" Buddy asked.**

**"He couldn't make it." Faith said.**

**"Then I suggust you pay for it then."**

**"Fine..."**

**A year later Faith finally payed off her debts. She was soooooooo happy that she had finally done it. She thought that that was the end of the whole thing. But it wasn't. She decided to celebrate with a bigger house! And a bigger debt...The End**


End file.
